


A Hero Academia Tale

by GhostlyBugg, ShrineMaidenOfRan



Category: VenturianTale Characters (Web Series), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bakugou Katsuki Swears A Lot, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Gen, Mineta Minoru is Expelled from U.A. High School, My First AO3 Post, My First Work in This Fandom, No one likes Mineta, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other villains will be there but that's for a later time, Shinsou Hitoshi Replaces Mineta Minoru, There's already a lot of tags here, jimmy and ghost are brothers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-25 06:08:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17719577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostlyBugg/pseuds/GhostlyBugg, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShrineMaidenOfRan/pseuds/ShrineMaidenOfRan
Summary: Class 1-A takes a surprise field trip to America! With the chance to experience another country and meet new and exciting pro-heroes, the entire class is stoked! Unfortunately, things only become more chaotic from there.Currently undergoing some work, sorry about the long delay!





	1. An Unexpected Trip

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there! If you're coming here from the My Hero Academia fandom, prepare for the absolute horrid chaos that is Venturiantale.  
> This is my first work, so feel free to leave feedback!  
> HUGE thanks to ShrineMaidenOfRan for helping me with this fic! Took a lot of time and work to finally get this out
> 
> I like to put a song for each chapter I post! It's a fun way to establish the tone/mood for the chapter. that being said, this Chapter's song is here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ieZBOBl8TvQ

An hour. One whole hour had passed since the beginning of class and Aizawa still wasn't there. Things seemed fine for the first 20 minutes, but by the 30-minute mark, things had devolved quickly. 

Speculation over their teacher's absence had worked up Ochako enough to send her floating. Momo and Shoji were sent to find Aizawa, but they couldn't find any teachers. Class 1-B's teacher, Vlad King, was not only with his class, but he had no clue where the 1-A teachers were. Upon their return, Momo and Shoji found the class even further into the chaos. From Kaminari blasting some music they didn't know, to Iida's ineffective attempts to lead the class, the only thing going through Shoji's mind was Aizawa-sensei's constant threats of expulsion. 

Despite the chaos around him, Midoriya focused on his notes. Quirks and Heroes had always amazed him. Having been born without a quirk, he instead opted to study up on every hero quirk he could. For years he'd been gathering notes on the weaknesses, strengths, and sciences behind each quirk, and he continued this habit into the Yuuei. He had hundreds of notes on his classmates alone, but recently his focus had been elsewhere.

American heroes! Well, all international heroes were interesting to Izuku, but American heroes were especially awesome. From the radiant hero Prince, to the crystal hero Kaleidoscope, to more obscure heroes like the lycan hero Wolf Queen and the mystery hero Legend, the crimefighters from across the sea were something special. Recently though, he'd taken a particular interest to one South Carolina based hero. The haunting hero Polterghost was a mystery. Aside from All Might, Izuku had never seen a hero so good at hiding their identity for so long. Some speculated that Polterghost may be in the witness protection program, others theorized that he had something to hide. No matter the answer, it was damn impressive just how good this guy was at disguising himself.

Just as Midoriya was finishing his notes on the ghostly hero, a very disgruntled Aizawa came crashing into the room. A hush fell over the students, which only brought more attention to Kaminari's obnoxious music. He rushed to turn it off when Aizawa-sensei glared at him. With help from Sato, the tired man managed to get Ochako down from the ceiling safely after erasing her quirk. It wasn't even a minute before everyone was back in their seats, quiet and ready for instruction.

"So." Aizawa-sensei began, he seemed more irritated than usual. "The other teachers and I have come to an agreement."

The entire class held their breath. After so many threats of expulsion, was this finally it? Had something happened with the League of Villains? Was there an emergency? Ochako almost floated herself back up to the ceiling out of pure anxiety.

"Our entire class, as well as several teachers will be heading on a trip to America. Come up and get your permission forms, get them signed and bring them back in ASAP. We leave early Friday morning."

And with that, the entire class erupted into chaos again. Excited cheers and questions and worries all mixed together into the world's least pleasant chorus. 

"America! do you think we'll get to see New York?" Despite the fact that you couldn't see her face, you could just tell that Toru was smiling from ear to ear.

"Maybe. It's a very dirty city though. Much more trash and traffic than the movies would have you believe." It was no surprise that Momo had been to America before.

Mina and the rest of the Bakusquad began to celebrate in their own, unique way. It was mostly a lot of screaming with Sero and Kaminari doing something related to memes. No matter how much Bakugou yelled at them, they didn't stop their partying. On the other side of the classroom however, one green-haired boy was practically vibrating.

"I take it that you're excited?" Todoroki asked as he approached his friend.

"Are you kidding? This is absolutely amazing! Not only is this a great opportunity to practice our English, America where All Might began his career! Not only that, but I've been doing research into a ton of American heroes! Look, I have notes on every single one I could find-" Midoriya continued to ramble, showing Todoroki his notes and explaining every little detail he could. Shoto didn't mind though, he liked listening to Midoriya talk. Unfortunately, Bakugou decided to channel his anger elsewhere.

"Oi! Shitty Deku, shut the fuck up! No one wants to listen to your mumbling!" Bakugou's words had an immediate effect, as Midoriya shut his book and his mouth. Todoroki glared at Bakugou. His stare was cold enough to freeze the whole room, or at least the floor under his feet. It was quieter after that. Kirishima tried his best to calm Bakugou down, but he seemed tenser than usual. At least it would pass, hopefully.

Classes continued as normal after that. No one could stop talking about the upcoming trip, even the usually quiet Shinsou was more talkative. Of course, this led to class 1-B to learn about the trip, which led to Monoma having a fit. By the time class was out for the day, class 1-A was practically sprinting to the dorms so they could get changed and get permission to leave school to see their parents. 

It didn't matter how much Kaachan yelled at him or how far away Friday seemed, Izuku wasn't about to let anything slow him down.

\---

By the time Midoriya got to the Yuuei gates, many of his classmates were already there. Suitcases and students littered the area in front of the entrance. A few more students filtered in as the sun rose, everyone waiting with bated breath for the bus to arrive.

The bus arrived at 6 am sharp, just like the teachers had said. After one last attendance check, the students and teachers all filed on board. Once everyone was seated and the bus was in motion, Aizawa-sensei went over the rules again. He'd gone over them nearly 30 times that week, but it didn't stop him from drilling it into his student's heads (especially Midoriya and Kaminari).

The airport was loud and bustling. Unlike most of the people there, class 1-A would be taking a private jet. After the incidents at both the training camp and U.S.J., the teachers decided that it would be safest to transport the students privately. Before they could board, many of the students had to put on special equipment as to not damage the plane. Bakugou put up a fuss about having to wear quirk-dampening gloves, which only proved that he needed them.

The plane ride was a whopping 14 hours. Midoriya ended up sitting between Todoroki and Iida, with Tsuyu and Ochako behind them. Todoroki and Ochako fell asleep as soon as the plane took off, leaving Iida, Midoriya, and Tsuyu to talk amongst themselves. It was going to be a long, long flight.

\---

When the plane landed down in D.C., it was 8 at night. Izuku was out like a light by then. It took the whole Dekusquad and All Might to shake him awake and by then, all the other students were off the plane. Everyone was pretty groggy, which didn't help much while they went through an absolutely absurd amount of security. It took a whole hour to get into the city. Well, into the public lobby.

"Listen up, everyone," Aizawa said, "We'll be meeting a pro-hero here. He'll be leading us through our trip, so treat him like he's another teacher. Use as much English as possible. This is a learning experience-"

"Oh, lighten up a little, Shouta! It might be a learning experience, but that doesn't mean it can't be a fun one!" Mic interrupted, speaking in his usual, excited tone.

In the lobby was a small cafe, so the class collectively decided that they would grab some food there. Tables were sparse, so most of the class spread out around the lobby. Midoriya found a large fountain in the middle of the lobby, where he sat to eat his food. As he took his first few bites into his sandwich, he heard the distinct sound of dress shoes hitting the tile floor. He looked up to see All Might approaching him.

"All Might! Did you need something?" Despite the exhaustion in his bones, he kept up his cheery attitude.

"No, I just wanted to see how you were doing, young Midoriya." All Might took a seat next to his student. Even in his true form, the retired hero towered over Izuku.

"Oh! Well, I'm a little tired. A lot tired. Also, the idea of speaking English non-stop for the whole trip is a little scary, but I'm sure that it will be fun! I started taking notes on American heroes, so I'm super excited to see who will be guiding us! I also..." Midoriya let his mouth and mind run wild. It always amazed Toshinori just how much the boy could talk, but it didn't matter. Seeing Midoriya's enthusiasms made All Might feel just as happy.

The class got called back together shortly after. The kids collected their items before walking back to their teacher. Aizawa was standing with Midnight and another person, one they hadn't seen before.

He wore a worn and faded gray hoodie. Bits of unkempt black hair poked out from under his hood, framing his pale face. A light blue surgical mask covered his mouth and nose, but it didn't cover the scars that littered his face. He had bright brown eyes that complimented his copper earrings well. With the combination of his loose stature and baggy clothes, he was a lot like Aizawa-sensei. He didn't look much like a pro-hero.

"Everyone, this is the hero who will be guiding us through our trip. Later on, his partner and sidekicks will be joining us. Would you like to introduce yourself?" Midnight's English was amazing, but it was clear she was out of practice.

The man cleared his throat nervously and stood up a bit straighter. He wasn't too tall. "Sure, sure. Just... Keep this on the down-low, okay? Don't really want the paparazzi to mob me."

The class gave various forms of confirmation.

"Well, my hero name is a bit long, so you can just call me Ghost, okay?"

The puzzle pieces in Midoriya's mind clicked together, he knew who this hero was.

He was face to face with paranormal pro-hero, Polterghost.


	2. Washington D.C. and The Very Odd Cafe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Midoriya fanboys as they make their way to the hotel. Upon the arrival of the next day, they attend a very odd cafe for breakfast and dinner and tour the city.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoo boy, over 30 reads in the first 24 hours of posting the first chapter? Thank you, guys! This is truly a passion project for me and I am so happy you all are enjoying it!  
> Also, I'm sorry if characters are a bit OOC, I haven't written like this in a long time so I'm a bit out of practice.  
> The cafe in this chapter, Thoth House, is based off a Discord server with some of my best friends in the whole world! Every server in Thoth House is based off a real person from the server. I'll be linking the chapter to them so, if they're reading this, Hey guys!! Love you!!! One of the characters is also based on me. (Wonder if anyone can figure it out)
> 
> Song of the chapter is here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LMOk4Znm0QY&feature=youtu.be

Midoriya could feel the excitement bubbling in his chest. The Polterghost! Standing right in front of him, semi-unmasked! To be honest, though, the man wasn't really... impressive? Despite his baggy hoodie, you could tell that he was extremely small. He wasn't huge and muscular, like All Might's hero form, and he wasn't particularly healthy-looking, like Aizawa-sensei. He was like All Might's true form, malnourished and all too thin.

Despite his lacking physical appearance, his skill was impressive. Even with his (estimated) young age, he had climbed the popularity ranks and formed his own hero agency, called P.I.E. Midoriya wasn't sure what P.I.E. stood for, but he was sure that it was something cool. The agency was small, but even still it was impressive.

He founded P.I.E. with his fellow pro-hero (and apparent best friend) Prince. It's known that Prince and Polterghost had been friends since childhood and that they went to school together, but it's unknown just how much Prince might know about his own best friend. Also at P.I.E. are sidekicks Kaleidoscope and Sniper.

Midoriya felt a light hit to the side of his head.

"Huh? What, what's going on?" Midoriya quickly replied, finally out of his dazzled haze.

"You've been mumbling again. But, you know who this hero is Deku-kun?" Ochako questioned, her voice tired but still light and cheery.

Ghost's eyes widened. He's been noticed, but why did this kid from Japan know about him? And why did he know so much?

"Well, um," Ghost coughed lightly, clearing his throat, "I'll be leading you to your hotel and giving you your trip schedules. Tomorrow we'll be touring D.C. and going over the American government and such. We should probably get moving, it's already past 9:30."

Midoriya was still excited, practically vibrating. He grabbed his things and quickly rushed to the front of the group, following Ghost closely. Todoroki, Iida, and Ochako quickly gained up, followed by the rest of the class and the teachers.

Ghost, on the other hand, was very, very confused. He was just him, no costume, no mask, was it the nickname? How did this kid figure him out so quickly? Not to mention that the kid was now following him like a puppy, eyes and all. The only person who followed him like this was Spooker, but he's an adult, this is a kid. What was his name, Deku, was it? He didn't know. The kid looked ecstatic, ready to burst at the seams. Ghost decided to speak first.

"So, how do you feel being in America, kid? Excited? Scared?" He asked in his kindest voice possible, feeling anxious as all hell.

"O-Oh! I'm very very excited! I'm a huge fan of yours, Mr. Ghost! I started studying American heroes, you're quirk is very cool!" The kid was clearly calmer now, but he looked like he was about to explode.

"What's your name? Your friend called you Deku?" Ghost pushed on, wanting to learn more about the students he would be spending the next couple of weeks with.

"My name is Midoriya, Deku is my hero name. You can call me either!" The kid, Midoriya, said.

"Nice to meet you, Midoriya." Ghost responded. By the time their conversation was over, they were at the hotel. It was a nice place, really upscale. "You'll be staying here for tonight," Ghost began to address the whole class, "For the entire trip, every hotel we'll be staying at has two beds. you'll be sharing a room with the same person for the whole trip for simplicities sake, so your schedule and buddy is on this paper."

Everyone was handed a key card and a paper with their partner, room numbers, hotel addresses, a dining schedule, and a list of cities. Midoriya was partnered with Iida, Uraraka with Tsuyu, Bakugo with Kirishima, so on and so forth. Overall, everyone was pretty happy with their partners. 

"Okay then everyone. You have a long day ahead tomorrow, so rest up!" Ghost concluded, before stepping into the hotel and taking the stairs up to his room. The rest of the class stepped into the hotel and marveled at the interior.

The lobby was sleek and white. There were red sofas, chairs, and tables scattered around the room, as well as a few posters and painting. There was a clean desk in the center of the room, where a short lady with blonde hair stood in-uniform. She looked a bit weary, but she put on a soft smile as Aizawa walked up to the desk to confirm their booking. Some of the students sat down in the seats as they waited for confirmation to head to their rooms.

"Listen up!" Aizawa-sensei started, "These rooms are being generously provided for us, so behave yourself! You will not use your quirks in the rooms. You will leave the rooms cleaner than when you found them! You will respect the staff! Behave yourselves or you will be put under constant supervision."

Present Mic-sensei proceeded to elbow Aizawa-sensei in the ribs, whispering "Lighten up, Shouta!" With that all of the kids were released to their rooms, all of them wishing each other a good night before splitting off. Midoriya and Iida piled into an elevator with Koda, Jirou, Momo, and Sato. The group exited onto the 10th floor and walked to their rooms, bags in hand. 

Iida and Midoriya entered their suite. It had four rooms, two being bedrooms, one being a bathroom, and the last one being a combined kitchen, dining room, and living room. 

"Wow, this place is fancy!" Midoriya began, moving further into the room to check the bedrooms, both of them had queen-sized beds.

"it is. I expected nothing less from a hotel in the capital city!" Iida responded. His hands were full so he couldn't move his hands like he usually did. "Which room would you like to take?"

"They're both the same. I guess I'll take the left one?"

"Sure! I believe that they'll call us on the room phones when we should wake up, so there's no reason to worry about that." Iida yawned. He ended up falling asleep on the flight there, so he still had that post-nap sleepiness going on.

"I guess we should head to bed then, huh? Good night, Iida-kun!" Midoriya said. He was trying to stay energetic, but he was so, so very tired.

"Good night, Midoriya."

Midoriya pulled out his toiletries bag and a pair of pajamas, changing in his room and going to the bathroom to brush his teeth. After finishing his nightly routine, he turned off the lights and flopped down onto his hotel bed. God, was he exhausted. He fell asleep quickly, comfortable in the large, well-kept hotel bed.

Morning came all to fast for Midoriya's liking. Jet lag had set in, and he was finding it difficult to sit up. He was stirred from sleep by the sound of the phone next to his bed ringing at 8am.

"Hello?" Midoriya questioned as he picked up the receiver.

"Hello, sir. This is your scheduled wake-up call." Said the person on the other side of the line.

"Thank you" Midoriya replied, still very sleepy. He climbed out of bed and walked out into the living room. Iida was already up and dressed, but being early and organized was typical Iida behavior.

"Good morning, Midoriya! I've already showered and such so you can do that if you please! We're supposed to be in the lobby by 9, so you have about an hour." Iida was clearly more awake than Midoriya was, but that was probably because he had been up for a while.

"Good morning Iida-kun. I think I'll do that." Midoriya said, yawning and rubbing the crusts from his eyes.

Midoriya grabbed his toiletries bag and a set of clean clothes before walking into the bathroom. He had a bit of difficulty telling which soaps were which, but he was able to figure out it out. The hotel's soaps smelt like lavender. When he was finished, he stepped out, dried off, and got dressed. He attempted to brush his hair, but it was just a fluffy mess, like always.

When he stepped out into the living room again, he realized just how hungry he was. his stomach growled at him, begging for something.

"Do you know when we're eating breakfast, Iida-kun?" Midoriya asked, sitting down on the couch in front of the TV.

"Yes. We'll be heading to a restaurant to get food once everyone is downstairs." Iida replied. He was doing some stretches, probably because he couldn't go out for his morning jog, Midoriya thought. The pair ended up packing their day bags and chatting until it was time to head down around 8:50. 

When they got to the lobby, the found Tokoyami, Shoji, Shinsou, Todoroki, Momo, and Jirou already there. Also in the lobby was Ghost, who was on his phone speaking with someone.

"Good morning Iida and Midoriya!" Momo greeted, energetic and cheery. She was the exact opposite of Jirou, who appeared to have fallen asleep on Momo's shoulder. Todoroki and Shinsou waved at the pair, and they walked over.

"Good morning everyone!" Midoriya called out. With the combination of a shower and seeing his friends, Midoriya felt much more awake now. He and Iida began a conversation with Todoroki and Shinsou, but Midoriya checked out almost immediately as the conversation started. He was standing only a foot away from Ghost, and he couldn't help but eavesdrop a bit on his conversation.

"...Things going with Paranormal? Any new info or are The Universals screwing everything up again?" Ghost questioned into the phone. The Universals? Paranormal? Who were those? Villains?

Ghost sighed before continuing. "I see. Are we sure that Waffles isn't a child? She seems awfully young compared to the other Universals." He paused, listening to the response. "Well then, we should be careful next time we fight her. Then again, we shouldn't have to again if we can prove the Acachallas guilty." The Acachallas? That had to be a family name but at the same time... The Acachallas? It sounded odd, even by American surname standards.

"Well aside from that, how're you and the guys? I should be back home in a day or so, so you have time to prepare for the class coming... Yeah, miss you too. See ya soon, Johnny. Bye." He hung up the phone and went to speak with Momo and Jirou. He didn't notice Midoriya listening to him.

"...what do you think, Midoriya?" Shinsou had said his name, but he was still focused on what Ghost had said. He was talking to a 'Johnny', was that Prince? And who were the Acachallas? Couldn't be anyone good if they needed to be proven guilty. What about Paranormal? Were they a group of villains? Were they like the League of Villains at all? None of this could be good.

"Midoriya? Earth to Midoriya," Shinsou questioned, waving his hand in front of Midoriya's face.

"Huh? What? Sorry, I spaced out again, do you need something?" Midoriya asked, a bit embarrassed that he'd tuned out his friends in favor of eavesdropping.

"What were you thinking about getting at the restaurant? We can't decide." Todoroki said, pointing to the menu on his paper. It was the first thing he'd said all day, but he'd always been a man of few words.

"Oh, well I was thinking about getting some pancakes, haven't had any in a while, y'know?" Midoriya said. He remembered how hungry he was.

"That sounds good," Shinsou replied. Despite the fact that he always had bags under his eyes, he looked particularly tired today.

"What were you thinking about, Midoriya?" Iida asked. Uh-oh. Midoriya would either have to lie, which he hated doing, or he would have to come clean about eavesdropping, which was quite embarrassing.

"O-oh! I uh... Well, I was... I-" Midoriya was stuttering. Real smooth there, buddy. He was just hindering his reliability more and more.

"You were listening to Ghost, weren't you?" Todoroki said suddenly. He'd hit the nail on the head, and Midoriya began to panic.

"N-No! Well, yes, b-but-" He was caught red-handed.

"It's fine, Midoriya! It's okay to be curious!" Iida said, a little louder than what he would have liked.

"Okay everyone, grab your day bags, we're heading out." All Might said. When had All Might gotten there? Suddenly, the lobby felt much more crowded as Midoriya realized that everyone had arrived at the lobby. It was 9:02. Midoriya expected Kaminari to be late, but he was there, right on time. Midoriya grabbed his yellow backpack and headed for the door. Tsuyu and Uraraka joined him at his side. 

The walk to the restaurant was about 2 blocks. Midoriya held a conversation with his group of friends, talking about how big the city was and how many old looking buildings there were. When they got to the modern-looking cafe, the place was near empty. The only people visible were the workers and two patrons. Were they patrons? It was unclear. The cafe was called 'Thoth House'.

"Thoth? What's a Thoth?" Sero called out from the front of the group.

"Thoth is an Egyptian god! I think the god of writing or magic, maybe both" Momo enthused. She'd traveled around the world, so she knew about a bunch of world history.

They all entered the cafe, and they were immediately hit with the smell of fresh bread and coffee. It all smelled so good. Sitting at one of the tables were two people, one with cat-like features, and another with long, black hair and a shadow that was moving independently of its host. Behind the counter were three others, One who was taller, one who was shorter and eating some grapes, and another in the back who had huge green moth wings. There were two other workers cleaning and setting tables. One with vibrant pink cat features and another whose body seemed to be made of denim.

The taller person behind the counter looked at them, smiled wide, and opened their mouth to speak. The person next to them's eyes went wide.

"WELCOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOME TO THOTH HOUSE, KIDDOS!" Damn were they loud. Even Mic-Sensei looked shocked.

"God damn it, Delaney." Sighed out the shorter person next to the other, named Delaney

"TAKE A SEAT AND ONE OF OUR SERVERS WILL BE OVER!" Delaney once again shouted.

The class shuffled over to the tables and sat down. Midoriya sat at a table with Iida, Todoroki, Uraraka, and Tsuyu. The girl with pink cat-like features walked over to their table with a notepad and some menus.

"Hey there! I'm Skitty, I'll be your server. If you need to call anyone else over the one with the shadow is Larry, the other cat girl is Ava, and the denim girl is Jeans. Do you want any drinks?" Skitty was laidback, speaking plainly and calmly. The other servers walked over to the other tables, taking orders and such. the shorter person behind the counter walked around and took orders from the teachers and Ghost.

"Who's that?" Uraraka asked, pointing to the shorter person.

"Oh, that's Jess. You've already met Delaney, and the moth behind the counter is Heather. Delaney, Heather, and Jess are behind the magic here." Skitty replied. So those were the ones behind the great smells.

Iida spoke up first, "I'll have a water, thank you!" Now that his hands were free, they moved like normal, swishing through the air as he spoke. The others ordered, and Skitty walked towards the back to grab the drinks.

When the shorter server/chef, called Jess, returned behind the counter, they grabbed more grapes and what looked like potato hash. They ate both, together.

The rest of the breakfast was fairly normal, besides when Midoriya asked about the Latkes and Jess immediately shouted 'HE HAS REQUESTED THE LATKES'. Todoroki was pretty sure he heard Delaney, Jess, Heather, and Jeans talking about overthrowing the government, but he couldn't be sure.

"Well that was... interesting" Remarked Jirou after the fact.

"I liked them! They were fun!" Mina called out.

"They certainly were memers." Replied Kaminari.

Ghost then lead them through the city, explaining each building's significance and history (if it was notable.) Mina forced the Bakusquad into taking a lot of group selfies with the selfie stick she bought at the airport. Midoriya was completely fascinated by the history of the area, taking tons of notes and nearly running into multiple lamp posts. They stopped in front of the White House at one point, where Sero bet Kaminari 5 US dollars to spit on the lawn, which he did. 

The tour went pretty smoothly, to Ghosts surprise. He was also expecting more of a language barrier, but Hizashi had taught these kids well. He liked most of these kids. Momo was excitable and kind, Koda was quiet but very sweet, Uraraka was gentle and determined. Though, Ghost did have his worries. The classes US tour would take them down to P.I.E. in South Carolina, where it was most likely both The Universals and Paranormal currently were. Maxwell Acachalla was spotted in the area and The Universals were a constant nuisance. Further north was another problem, but it was one that hopefully wouldn't have to be addressed with the kids around.

Ghost was also extremely wary of Midoriya. While talking with the teachers at breakfast, he learned that Midoriya was indeed a nice kid, but he was also a troublemaker of sorts. Too curious for his own good and always ready to investigate, Ghost was scared that Midoriya would find out enough to examine Ghost's past. He might even find out about the problem up north. He decided to keep an eye on the kid. Who knows how much he's already found out?

The tour ended with the kids stopping at the same cafe for dinner, hanging out with the fairly young staff and eating good food. Even Heather came out from behind the counter, though she ended up staying back because her wings were very large for her body, and they shed scales everywhere. Larry and Tokoyami talked about the similarities between their quirks, Ava ended up falling asleep and turning into a full-on cat, and Jess put ketchup on a vanilla cupcake. Safe to say, these people were weird and very, very fun.

They all walked back to the hotel, ready to just sit back and relax for a while. They were given permission to go to other people's rooms (Mina begged to hang out with Aoyama), but it was only until 10 o'clock sharp. Iida and Midoriya went to hang out with Todoroki and Shinsou, where they also found Ochako and Tsuyu there watching TV.

Around 9, Iida and Midoriya went back to their room. Midoriya got back into his Pajamas and flopped down onto the couch. Iida joined him shortly after. Midoriya talked more and more about Ghost and P.I.E., how he couldn't wait to see Ghost in his costume and meet the other members of P.I.E. He talked about Prince and how he was similar to Aoyama, Kaleidoscope and his amazing quirk, and Scope's amazing tactical skills. Around 10:30, Midoriya ended up falling asleep on the couch. Iida didn't want to disturb him, so he grabbed a pillow and blanket. He laid Midoriya down and went to bed. Tomorrow was supposed to be even busier than today.


End file.
